House Baratheon (Daveth's faction)
Daveth's faction of House Baratheon was a nigh-cadet branch and political faction within the officially extinct House Baratheon of King's Landing, founded and led by Daveth Baratheon. When he ascended the Iron Throne as King Daveth I, it became the royal house of the Seven Kingdoms for three years before Daveth's subsequent death and resurrection. Currently based at the ancient castle of Storm's End on the eastern coast of Westeros as a Great House, the remaining storm lords loyal to the Baratheons unanimously declared Daveth the Storm King and declared the Stormlands' independence from the Iron Throne following the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. In his military campaign to remove his mother Cersei Lannister from power, King Daveth allied with the re-asserted Kingdom of the North - whose king, Jon Snow, was an old friend of his. After the Sack of Highgarden, the Reach became part of the Kingdom of the Stormlands in defiance of Queen Cersei. He later abdicated his title as king upon forming an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen in the Great War and was granted the title of Warden of the South under a Targaryen restoration. Like the also extinct original House Baratheon of Storm's End, Daveth's faction allegedly shares distant relations to House Targaryen. Their sigil was a crowned gold stag on a black field, a reversal of the original Baratheon heraldry but retained the house words "Ours is the Fury." Daveth's famous words "You have my word" became his faction's unofficial motto which almost mirrored House Lannister's common phrase "A Lannister always pays his debts" and is used mostly in either a positive or negative context. History Background Lord Robert Baratheon led a rebellion against King Aerys II Targaryen after his eldest son and heir, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, allegedly abducted Robert's betrothed Lyanna Stark. He eventually won the rebellion and deposed the Mad King, ascending to the Iron Throne as King Robert I. Recognizing how useful the might and riches of Casterly Rock would be to secure his powerbase, Robert entered into a marriage-alliance with House Lannister, marrying Lord Tywin Lannister's daughter Cersei. Cersei bore Robert a son, Daveth, on their wedding night. Afterwards, Cersei gave birth to three more children: Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Unbeknownst to Robert and most of the realm, all three were actually fathered by Cersei's twin brother Jaime Lannister. Relationships Members *Lord Daveth Baratheon, eldest and only trueborn son of King {Robert I Baratheon}. Called "the Oathkeeper". The current Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Lord Protector of Winterfell. Formerly the 18th King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Died of stress-related illness but later resurrected by Vaeraleah. Named the Storm King by the bannermen of the Stormlands after the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. Elevated to Warden of the South after bending the knee to Daenerys Targaryen. **Lady Sansa, his wife of House Stark. Currently the Lady of Winterfell. ***'Lyonel Baratheon', their eldest son and heir. ***'Cassana Baratheon', their only daughter and Lyonel's twin. *Lord Gendry Baratheon, his half-brother. Son and formerly unacknowledged bastard of King Robert. With his legitimization by the decree of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, House Baratheon steadily recovers. Household and retainers *Maester Grandin, healer and advisor. *Ser {Lucius Blackmyre}, called "the Bull", former Kingsguard, now Daveth's right-hand man and second-in-command of the Stormland's military forces. Slain when fighting wights during in the Battle of Ice and Fire. *'Ariyana Dayne', the Sword of the Morning and former Kingsguard. *Ser Edgarth Mullendore, master-at-arms of Storm's End. *'Rosyne', a septa in service of Daveth's House Baratheon. *Ser Imry Florent, Stannis's former first officer aboard the Fury. Rescued from drowning at Shipbreaker Bay. *'Vaeraleah', a red priestess of the Lord of Light and High Priestess of the Red Temple of Asshai. Royal Court *King Daveth's small council: **Lord {Eddard Stark}, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North and the Hand of the King. Briefly served as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm until Daveth came of age. Sacrificed himself to save Daveth from an assassination attempt. **Lord [[Carrion Stark|'Castifer Stark']], Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North. Formerly the King in the North. Chosen to replace his father after he died saving Daveth. Retained position when Daveth died and King Joffrey was crowned. Later abandoned post and headed north after King Joffrey's continuous beratement. **Lord {Tywin Lannister}, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West and King Daveth's grandfather. Chosen to replace Castifer Stark after the former abandoned his post, serving during the last few years of King Joffrey's reign. **Grand Maester {Pycelle}, advisor and healer. Killed by Qyburn's Little birds. **Lord {Petyr Baelish}, the Master of Coin known as "Littlefinger" during King Daveth's early reign. Replaced by Tyrion Lannister. Throat slit in Winterfell by Arya Stark. **Lord Tyrion Lannister, King Daveth's uncle. Chosen to replace Petyr Baelish after the former departed to the Eyrie to marry Lady Lysa Arryn. Fled the city with Varys after being framed for the murder of King Daveth's brother Joffrey Baratheon to serve Daenerys Targaryen. **Prince {Oberyn Martell}, the Master of Laws known as "the Red Viper of Dorne." Chosen to replace Lord {Renly Baratheon} after the former decided to lay claim to the Iron Throne. Killed by Ser Gregor "the Mountain" Clegane during Tyrion Lannister's second trial by combat. **Lord {Randyll Tarly}, Lord of Hornhill and the Master of Ships. Chosen to replace Lord {Stannis Baratheon} after the former decided to lay claim to the Iron Throne. Burned alive by Drogon after the Battle of the Goldroad. **'Varys', the Master of Whisperers known as "the Spider". Fled the city with Tyrion Lannister to serve Daenerys Targaryen. *King Daveth's Kingsguard: **Ser {Barristan Selmy}, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. **Ser {Lucius Blackmyre}, called "the Bull" and King Daveth's sworn shield. Died during in the Battle of Ice and Fire. **Ser Jaime Lannister, called "the Kingslayer" and King Daveth's uncle. **Ser {Meryn Trant}, killed in Braavos by Arya Stark. **'Ariyana Dayne', the Sword of the Morning and the first woman to ever be appointed to the Kingsguard. Replaced Ser {Mandon Moore}. **Ser Arys Oakheart, sent to Dorne as the sworn shield of King Daveth's sister Myrcella Baratheon. **Ser Boros Blount. *Lord Glyes Rosby, Lord of Rosby. *Ser {Aron Santagar}, master-at-arms of the Red Keep. *Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice. Vassal houses Houses of the Stormlands *House Caron of Nightsong, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Fisher of Summerhall, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Trant of Gallowsgrey, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Tarth of Evenfall Hall, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Estermont of Greenstone, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Selmy of Harvest Hall, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Dondarrion of Blackhaven, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Swann of Stonehelm, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Connington of Griffin's Roost, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Mullendore of Bronzegate, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Meadows of Morne, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Wylde of Rain House, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. *House Morrigen of Crow's Nest, officially sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. Houses of the Reach *House Florent of Brightwater Keep, officially sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden. *House Fossoway of Cider Hall, officially sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden. *House Hightower of Oldtown, officially sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden. Houses of the Riverlands *{House Blackmyre of High Heart}, officially sworn to House Tully of Riverrun. Extinct after the Battle of Ice and Fire. Houses of the Crownlands *House Velaryon of Driftmark, officially sworn to House Baratheon of King's Landing. Prominent allies ;The Lord of the North *{Robb Stark}, called "The Young Wolf", Lord of Winterfell and King in the North. Formerly the Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North. Daveth's childhood friend and brother-in-law. Betrayed and murdered by Roose Bolton at the Red Wedding. ;The Riverlords *Lord {Hoster Tully}, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident. Died of a prolonged illness. **Lord Edmure Tully, his only son and heir, former Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident, currently prisoner of war. ;The Westermen *'Tyrion Lannister', Daveth's uncle and former Master of Coin. A dwarf called "The Imp" and "Halfman". A fugitive after being condemned to death and killing his father. Now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen. *'Gawen Westerling', Lord of the Crag. References Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Baratheon Category:Noble houses Category:Fanon houses Category:House Category:Baratheon Branch Category:Houses from the Crownlands